


Officer, Officer, Tell Me the Truth

by preblematic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cop!Levi, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Fuckbuddies, Levi is Blunt, M/M, POV Third Person, Petty Criminal!Eren, Smut, Topping from the Bottom, horrible HORRIBLE cop dirty talk, horrible cop/sex puns, shower makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preblematic/pseuds/preblematic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>How many times can I get in trouble with you?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officer, Officer, Tell Me the Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cheap Soap and Rebellion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222673) by [RobinRedR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinRedR/pseuds/RobinRedR). 



> I haven't written Ereri in 84 years. But I read Cheap Soap and Rebellion, and it was great, but I sort of expected something different. Less angsty. So this was born! It's 98% porn with like some fluff bc always fluff.
> 
> Levi's probably OOC at this point bc i wrote him as a sex pixie, but I don't consider that a bad thing.

     Levi couldn't deny that it was strange, the way he sometimes came home from work and breathed the same smoke he'd arrested people for from the mouth of his favorite serial offender. How he bandaged knuckles bloodied in fights that he had written reports about, chained his lover to the bed with the same handcuffs Eren had worn in the back of his car only days before-- these were all very strange.

     He tried not to dwell on it too much, bad for his health, and his job. He tried not to think about how Eren had been seventeen the first time they rutted against each other on Levi's couch. Levi couldn't even claim ignorance; he had read Eren's file so much that he knew the boy's birthday by heart. Though, in his defense, he hadn't  _intended_  for the night to end that way.

     He had quite literally run in to Eren on the way in to his apartment building. The brat was loitering under the overhang to gain some respite from the biblical downpour happening around them. One look told Levi that his conscience wouldn't let him leave this familiar--if infuriating--boy in the rain. (His conscience had zero problem with him fucking a kid twelve years younger than him, however. Asshole.)

     Eren had mistaken basic human decency for a proposition, and Levi hadn't had enough of the former to correct Eren until after he had gotten off (for the first time in  _weeks_.) Even after he did, Eren just smirked and said that they would've ended up there eventually.

     Levi had aggressively made him hot chocolate and stolen his clothes to wash and dry and carried him to Levi's bed when he'd falllen asleep on the couch. (Levi detested spontaneous house guests, and having a couch that  _fucked_  up your back after sleeping on it helped deter them.)

     From there it was a downward spiral of bedroom eyes and quips about Levi's 'size' every time athe youth landed himself back in Levi's squad car. Hanji had given him a series of suspicious looks and crypitic advice.

     So the punchline of this anecdote was that, for the last four months, Levi had lost control of his life, and his dick had been taken captive by a now barely legal adrenalin junkie. He didn't know why he was reflecting on this now. Maybe it was because it was raining buckets again for the first time since that first night.

     As he closed his umbrella and let it drip up the two flights of stairs, he fully expected to find Eren on his couch again. He had long stopped questioning how the boy got in to his apartment.

     He heard the shower running when he unlocked the front door, and he was surprised. A moment of thought confirmed that, yes, it was already Thursday.

     "Eren," he called. He highly doubted that some other vagabond had broken in to use his shower, but better safe than sorry.

     "You're home early," Eren called from the shower.

     "Slow day," Levi said, hanging his coat over the door handle. It dripped rhythmically on the tile, and he made a mental note to get a towel for it later.

     "You gonna join me?" Levi could  _hear_  the smirk in his voice. He wanted to refuse, but a hot shower and a hotter body sounded  _really_  nice just then. 

     He worked his buttons open as he toed off his shoes. The folding of his shirt as he walked to the bathroom was pure habit, as he tossed it in to the hamper as soon as he was within range. " Is this the kind of shower where I shuffle around you to rinse my hair or the kind of shower where you drop the shampoo bottle and accidentally suck my dick?" Levi undid his belt as he spoke. 

     "Hmm, I was thinking a little bit of both," Eren replied. Levi slid the door open and stepped in. Eren stepped forward, put his hands on Levi's hips, and leaned down to kiss him. His hands were pleasantly warm against Levi's clammy skin, as was the water that was ricocheting off the boy's back.

     Eren broke the kiss and ran his tongue over his bottom lip. "Officer," he said.

     "You get a bigger kick out of that than you should," Levi said. He wrinkled his nose.  "And you taste like weed."

     Eren's lazy grin grew bigger. "Just a little bit," he said, licking at Levi's mouth again. His hands drifted down to grope at Levi's ass. "Maybe you should arrest me."

     Eren pulled Levi forward and lifted him up until his toes were barely on the ground and both of their half hard lengths rubbed together. Levi gasped, and his hands reflexively came up to grip at Eren's shoulders, his neatly trimmed nails leaving perfect little crescents on his skin. 

     This was why Levi was hesitant to join him in the shower. When they were both upright Eren had the upper hand, and that was just unacceptable.

     "How clean are you?" Levi asked, working to keep his voice steady. It helped when Eren lowered him down to the floor again.

     "I got in like ten seconds before you walked in the door."

     "Gross." Levi wrinkled his nose. He moved one hand down from Eren's shoulder to pump the boy's dick a few times until it was as hard as it was going to get. Eren whined when Levi let go of him; he whined more when he got out of the shower completely. "Finish your shower," Levi said, stealing the towel that Eren had gotten for himself and using it to dry his hair. "And no touching!" he called from the hallway as an afterthought.

     Levi dried off as he made his way to the bedroom. He folded the towel neatly in half and laid it over the back of his desk chair when he was done. He went about gathering everything he would need for what he had planned, no need to waste time on that later.

     The handcuffs clinked in his hands while he deliberated about whether he wanted Eren up or down. After that decision was made he debated if he should go ahead and prepare himself to save time or wait and have Eren in front of him first. The teen always turned in to a begging mess when he could look but not touch.

     Levi wasn't really in a teasing mood, though. So he set the cuffs on the nightstand and reached for the bottle of lube. After he poured some on to his fingers to warm a bit, he set the bottle on the nightstand as well and settled on to his stomach. 

     Eren was very proud of his restraint in not touching himself at all throughout the duration of his (admittedly shorter than usual) shower. It turned out to be a blessing in disguise, because, if he had had any extra stimulation, the sight of Levi, on his knees with one hand on the headboard, fucking himself open with three fingers would have made Eren shoot his load in about four seconds flat.

     "I highly doubt you're clean," Levi said. He raised an eyebrow, looking him up and down. Eren was left to marvel at how he sounded so monotone while his hips were trying to fuse with his hand. However, the man's breath hitched when his movements stilled, and he had to take a few deep breaths before he could remove his fingers completely.

     Levi rested back on his thighs and wiped his hand off on a small towel he had (, because  _of course_  Levi had a lube towel, of course.) He grabbed the handcuffs off the night stand before standing from the bed, and Eren's dick twitched in interest.

     Levi walked (sashayed) over to Eren and looped his hands around the taller's neck. The metal of the handcuffs was cold when it brushed against Eren's back. "You've been charged with possession of a controlled substance." He was fighting a smile as he trailed the open cuff down Eren's spine before sliding it over and clicking it around his wrist. "I'm gonna have to take you in." 

     A grin spread across Eren's face as Levi dragged him over to the bed, using the cuffs like a leash. "Not gonna read me my rights, officer?" he asked as Levi pushed him down on to the bed.

     "I'll bet you've got them memorized by now," Levi scoffed. After looping the handcuffs through the headboard's bars, he grabbed Eren's free hand and secured it as well.

     "Yeah, but I love it when you get all authoritory on me," Eren said, rolling his hips up for effect.

     "You have the right to remain silent," Levi said, climbing on to the bed. "If you choose not to, I'll shut you the hell up." He opened a condom and slid it on to Eren, since the teen's hands were currently otherwise occupied. "With my dick," he added, for clarification.

     "Yeah, got that." Eren whined, and his hips bucked when Levi took the time to lube up Eren's dick as well. 

     When everything was satifactorily slippery, Levi wiped his hand off on that lube towel again and positioned himself more fully over Eren's cock. Levi began to rethink that whole teasing thing when he heard the way Eren whimpered, trying to get some friction.

     He decided against it once again, however. Eren was already rubbing his wrists raw while he writhed underneath him, and Levi really just wanted to get off and then pass out and then regret it in the morning while he scrubbed crusty jizz from his pubes and Eren made waffles. 

     He reached back to help guide Eren into him, sinking down slowly just to hear Eren pant. When he was fully seated, he leaned forward and mouthed at Eren's neck, being very careful to leave marks everywhere in very visible places. He liked to see if they would still be there the next time Eren got brought in for something.

     While Levi was working on marking his belonging, he started moving his hips. He went slowly at first, preoccupied with what his mouth was doing, but after a while Eren wasn't the only one who was a shuddering mess.

     Levi collapsed against Eren's slick chest, hands splayed under him. His hips were still propped up by his knees, but he couldn't do much beyond short shallow movements. Eren was starting to lose it, and Levi bit down on Eren's collarbone we the boy started thrusting his own hips up to meet Levi's shallower ones.

     The teen's wrists were bright red where they strained against the handcuffs, and Levi made another mental note to make sure he took care of those in the morning. He was too busy chanting out Eren's name like a pagan prayer too do anything about it at the moment.

     Levi summoned enough strength to push himself upright again and angled himself so that Eren was stroking his prostate on every thrust. "Oh god, fuck, Eren!" His nails scraped down the boy's chest, leaving red welts that were quickly decorated in white as Levi moaned brokenly and Eren assaulted his prostate.

     The man collapsed again as Eren brought himself off with Levi's shuddery, oversensetive body. A high pitched whine and Eren bucking hard enough to lift them both off of the mattress was Levi's indicator that he should untie the boy now.

     He lifted himseld up on shaky arms once more and groped for the key on the night stand. He found in and undid one cuff before he shoved the key in to Eren's hand and buried his face in the boy's abused neck.

     Eren uncuffed his other wrist. It was raw, but not bleeding, and he set the cuffs and the key on the night stand again. He tied off the condom and threw it in the vague direction of the trash can. Levi would give him shit for that in the morning, but he was snoring lightly against Eren's neck, so Eren was safe for right now.

     He pulled the blanket--which had ended up bunched against the wall--over the two of them. He was tired enought that the mess on his chest didn't bother him too much, and he would soon be asleep as well. For now he just blinked slowly and appriciated the warmth of his strange little lover. 


End file.
